Flowers and Flames
by ShionStar
Summary: Harry Potter is reincarnated as a girl in the 1990's in another world. Through the years she remembers the memories of her past life. With her knowledge from her past and having the ability to talk to plants she has been living a peaceful life in her home in the forest.
1. Prologue: Lillian Rose

Author's note: I know I suck right? I should be continuing my other story but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone.

This is my first time writing a cross over story so please do forgive me if I make mistakes!

Warning: A gender bender cuz Harry is a girl here. He he. I will pair her/him with someone later too. May have wrong grammar and wrong spelling.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Harry Potter and KHR. Stop rubbing it in! XD

Hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

**-o0o-Flowers and Flames-o0o-**

**Prologue: Lillian Rose**

_Harry Potter is reincarnated as a girl in the 1990's in another world. Through the years she remembers the memories of her past life._

_ With her knowledge from her past and having the ability to talk to plants she has been living a peaceful life in her home in the forest._

* * *

Lillian Rose Stemlocke roams through the forest with tears flowing from her pained emerald eyes.

Shaking uncontrolledly as she desperately tries to walk through the deepest part of the forest.

Her husband James Stan Stemlocke has died saving a child last week from being run over by a drunk driver.

Having married Lillian at the young age of nineteen his parents disowned him.

They didn't like how young they married and how they can't accept Lillian as she is an orphan while James is from a wealthy family.

His grandmother loved her grandson very much so she secretly gave them a piece of land surrounded by trees and a simple but cozy house in the middle of it.

The two newly married couple thanked her and lived there. They quickly fell in love with the place the moment they set their sights on it.

Lillian who loves flowers very much made a beautiful flower garden with the help of her husband. The lived happily and in content for a year but then came the dreadful accident.

Wearing a black dress and black sandals from James' funeral she continues to tread on the forest's path.

Only a couple of their friends went to the funeral. James' grandmother couldn't come because of old age and an illness.

James family didn't even attend only to send a letter to Lillian, spiting and blaming her for her husband's death.

Finally she stops walking as she reaches her destination, which is the flower garden that is near from their house.

Her beautiful red hair blowing from the breeze as petals of roses mixed with it. Trembling from her mourning and from the deep pain she kneels down in the grass.

She searched something from her pocket and found it, a vial filled with green liquid. Her hands shook badly as she holds it.

She looks up from the darkening sky, tears slightly blurring her sight. Remembering the times with her husband, their first meeting,

the wedding and their life in their humble home, more tears drop from her reddening eyes.

She screams from the utter despair of losing the only person that loved her in all her life. Anyone would be crying if they see the heartbreaking scene.

"J-James I'm coming, so w-wait for me love. I'll b-be there in a m-minute."

Lillian stares at the vial still sobbing then she closes her eyes tightly. Minutes later she opens her eyes, then breaths in deeply.

Trembling fingers twisted the vial's cork the green liquid's scent pouring out of it.

"I h-have no one a-anymore. I-I'm alone again!" Lillian cries out loud in misery.

Then she lifted up the vial to her face and when she is about to drink from it a strong gust of wind appears from out of nowhere.

She looks around in shock as the winds surrounded her. Petals of every flower she planted in her garden flowing with it.

_"I am still here."_ A voice softly humming in the air. Lillian whips her head at every direction to see the owner of the voice only to find no one but the wind around her.

"Who's there!?" She yells in anger as she didn't like anyone in her beloved home in the moment, though her anger is mixed with fear.

No answer came but the unnatural wind still persists on surrounding her. Then Lillian feels something poking in her stomach.

Scared, she looks down to see only to widen her eyes in shock as petals of flowers gently pokes and surrounds her belly.

_"I am still with you."_ The voice came again yet she couldn't find out the gender of the owner of the voice as it sounds like a mix of a voice a little girl and boy.

Lillian stands stiff as she feels warmth inside her belly, a comfortable warmth.

_"I'll be with you soon."_ The voice gently hums in the air. As the realization comes to her she throws the vial far away from her the winds helping her making it disappear in sight.

Then all of the sudden the surrounding wind disappears leaving gentle air and falling flower petals.

Lillian cries again and hugs her stomach gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget about you."

She caresses her stomach lovingly a watery smile lightening up her face. Her dulled and pained eyes finally replaced with joy and relief.

"Our baby."

**-o0o-TO BE CONTINUED!-o0o-**

* * *

Hmm. What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter though it's because it's only the prologue.

I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer! He he!

Review please! See yah later!


	2. Chapter 1: Haldis Ren

Author's note: Hiyah! I'm back! Thank you so much to all those who favorited and is following this story!

You made me so happy.

I dunno why but I usually update at midnight or at dawn. He he.

Warning: Gender Bender, wrong spellings and wrong grammar.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and KHR in my dreams! Gahahaha! XD

"talk" speech

_"talk" flora speech_

I hope you'll like this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haldis Ren**

_'**A mother is she who can take the place of all others but whose place no one else can take.'**_

* * *

A heavily pregnant redhead can be seen trimming her rose bushes with great care in her lovely flower garden.

Pregnant she may be but she can never forgive herself if she stops taking care of the garden she and her beloved made.

It is one of the few things that her husband left her and she needs some light exercise anyway.

Softly humming as she pulls out a stray weed she remembers the checkup she had with Doctor Poppy Pomfrey who is her OB GYNE.

She's going to have a daughter, imagine that! Maybe she'll have her red hair? Or worse inherit her father's messy mane though it's actually cute.

I wonder if she'll have my eyes or James'. Her bright emerald eyes dull a little as she remembers her departed husband.

Sure she has gotten over her depression thanks to their baby but she can't help feeling pain as she remembers her beloved's death.

Lillian stops thinking negative thoughts as she feels her daughter gives a kick inside her. She lovingly pats her swelling belly.

Whenever she gets a tiny bit depressed or even hurt, her baby would gently kick her as if to remind her that Lillian is not alone.

Giggling as she thinks how reliable her daughter is even though she's not born yet.

Strange things keep on happening though, it feels as if someone is watching and protecting her.

One time when she was about to water the daises she tripped on a water bucket,

clutching her stomach protectively and bracing herself for the fall she can only gasp in shock as she is greeted by heaps of leaves.

Lots and lots of soft leaves which she can't recognize. She hastily stands up and as when she was about to investigate said leaves,

she was shocked to the core as she watched the leaves disappear in the air. As if they were swallowed by an invisible black hole.

There are many more curious events as well. Like when she forgot to bring a jacket or a coat when she was heading out to buy groceries in such a cold day.

Imagine her shock when she can't even feel a tiny chill just cozy warmth as she walks through the chilly streets oblivious of the shocked stares of the people,

thinking why the hell would a heavily pregnant woman would go out in such a cold day and not even wearing something warm to protect her from the cold.

Needless to say that she believes that someone or something is watching over her carefully and she can't help but wish that it was James.

An hour later and she was finally done of the daily care for the flower garden. Lillian took a shower to rid of the dirt and sweat.

She needs her daily nap as well when she easily gets tired because of her pregnancy.

While looking up for baby names in a 'How to name your baby' book for her unborn daughter Lillian feel asleep on her bed.

Dreams of laughter and loving smiles in their flower garden made Lillian smiles in satisfaction in her deep sleep.

-o0o-

In the middle of the night a woman's shrill cry can be heard as she struggles through her labor. Doctor Pomfrey calms her down and gently tells her how to push.

Through the labor Doctor Pomfrey notices a flowery scent wafting through the room and the more Lillian pushed the more the scent intensifies.

It's quite strange as there was no such scent when they arrived at the room; it only came when Lillian started pushing.

Maybe Lillian is wearing some flower scented perfume? Most likely she loves flowers after all, so Doctor Pomfrey shrugged it off and completely focused on Lillian.

"You're almost there my dear." She gently assures Lillian, just a little more push and the baby would be born. Those words made Lillian give a strained smile.

Good god! Birthing is excruciatingly painful and exhausting, hearing that her baby is almost out made her smile in relief and in happiness.

The flowery scent in the room helped her calm down too, she wonders what brand they used. She cries as she feels another searing pain.

Doctor Pomfrey wipes the sweat that gathered in Lillian's face.

"Push darling." So push she did. Gah! It bloody hurts! Her doctor checks on the progress and then smiles at her.

"I can see the head, just one last strong push and she's out."

"Thank God." She mutters. Just one more push and she'll finally have her baby. So she readies herself and with gritted teeth she pushes with all her strength.

A baby's wail pierced through the air and Lillian sinks her head to the pillows to catch her breath.

After the umbilical cord was cut and the baby cleaned Doctor Pomfrey gently handed the crying baby to her mother.

"She's quite a healthy baby."

The baby stopped crying when Lillian took her. She watches how the young mother cradles her daughter lovingly and couldn't help but smile as Lillian gushes on about her baby.

"You're so beautiful." Lillian watches in awe as she checks on her newly born daughter.

"You got your father's hair let's hope it won't be as messy." She says softly as tears fell from her emerald eyes. How perfect it would be if James' is with them in such a joyous occasion.

She feels something soft clutches on her finger and finds her daughter tightly holding it.

Lilly wipes her tears with her free hand and deciding to stop being sad when she finally have her daughter.

She smiles adoringly to her baby and she doesn't know her baby's eye color as the baby hasn't opened her eyes yet.

"How reliable my baby is, you always make me happy." She coos at her cute daughter.

Oh! She needs to name her, she has been thinking for a while and she really like this one. Staring lovingly at her daughter with a soft smile.

"Hello there Haldis Ren Stemlocke I'm your mama." As if the infant approved the name she's given, she opens her eyes for the very first time.

Showing glorious luminous emerald eyes she inherited from her mother though there are golden specks mixed in.

Staring fascinatedly at her enthralled mother she graces her with an adorable toothless smile.

Loud gasps came when the room is suddenly showered softly with stalks of delicate white roses and white petals gently falling throughout the room.

Nobody had any idea where the flowers came from as it just came out of nowhere.

Needless to say that the event was greatly talked about for days and months to come.

-o0o-

Blissful months pass by for Lillian with her beloved daughter in their humble home in the forest.

She was expecting sleepless nights as she read it from a babies books guide yet her nights are relatively peaceful.

Her daughter Haldis never disturbed her at night, Lillian would fed her and put her to the baby crib which she placed in her room to take care of her daughter better.

She would then sing her to sleep and never once was she woken up from her restful sleep at night.

From what she gathered a baby would cry at several times at nights if ever hungry or needs a new nappy.

All in all Haldis is a calm and happy baby and she loves basking in Lillian's loving attention.

One morning Lillian is in her flower garden tending to the rows of flowers with great care. While Haldis is in her pink baby stroller near her amusing herself with her pacifier.

Lillian notices how her daughter loves flowers as much as she does. Whenever Lillian brings her baby to the garden the infant would smile happily and stare at the flowers entrancedly.

Sometimes her baby would laugh and coo while looking at the flowers and even waves at them when Lillian would carry her back to their home.

When she finally finishes on watering the different arrays of tulips she looks up to look at her 7 months old daughter. Only to find an empty baby stroller with the pacifier in place.

"Haldis?" She looks around the flower garden in haste. Lillian would never forgive herself if something bad happened to her baby.

Haldis is her life now and she won't survive if she'll lose another important person again. She searched all around the garden yet her baby is nowhere in sight.

"Baby?" Starting to panic she runs toward their house thinking she might be in there and when she was about to open the door she stops when she hears a childish laughter.

Whipping her head in its direction and pauses to realize that it came from the forest. Wasting no time she runs through the rows of trees and shrubberies while looking around in search for her baby.

Hearing more of her baby's laughs made her run faster praying that her daughter is safe and not in some stranger's arms. Finding herself in a small meadow she finally finds her angel. Calming down in relief Lillian walks silently towards Haldis.

When she was about to call on her daughter she stops as her baby is babbling to something.

Wondering what got her infant daughter's attention she comes closer to Haldis although her baby didn't notice her as she is behind her.

Lillian searched for what her child is animatedly babbling at. Looking down the ground she notices a young plant which she recognizes as a primrose, it clearly had just sprouted.

Poor thing, Lillian muses then decides to bring it with them and plant it in the flower garden. She was about to pick her baby up when suddenly a strong gust of wind came catching her off guard.

Haldis wasn't alarmed at all she just babbles cutely at the primrose plant and with a toothless smile she gently touches the young plant.

To Lillian's utter shock at the impossibility that is happening in front of her.

The small primrose plant her daughter had just touched is growing rapidly in an alarming rate, to the stems and to the leaves.

Flower buds popped and in a second gorgeous blood red primroses flowers bloomed in full display.

Lillian stands rigidly as she takes in of what she had just witnessed while Haldis just cheerfully claps her tiny hands and excitedly squeals looking happily at the plant.

Jolting out of her stupor Lillian gently picks her daughter up. Finally noticing her and loving her mother's warmth Haldis leans her head in Lillian's chest.

"Darling?" Lillian calls out to her little girl and in return Haldis looks back up at her mother. Lillian stares at her baby in question.

"How did you get here? No, I mean how did you even get out of your stroller?" She questions her daughter in wonder as if Haldis can give her an answer.

Her answer was only widening emerald eyes staring up at her. Lillian internally gushes at the cute sight in front of her but presses on.

"Did you make the pretty flower grow darling?"

Haldis this time cutely tilts her head and blinking big innocent doe eyes at Lillian. Her resistance breaking Lillian squeals out loud and gushes on how adorable her daughter is and kissing Haldis with fervor. Breaking out of her fangirling or doting mode Lillian looks back at the now grown primrose plant and finally deciding.

"I'll come back for you later; I have to feed Haldis too and not to mention I need my gardening tools to pull you out."

Lillian mutters in front of the plant then turns around to head home. Haldis looks back at the primrose and babbles while waving her hand in good bye.

Arriving at their home after putting Haldis in her stroller and her garden tools back in place she heads to the kitchen to feed her baby.

After Haldis' bottle is warmed up she sits on chair with her daughter and her bottle in Lillian's hold. Staring at her little girl while feeding her Lillian feels a need to say what's in her mind.

"Darling, don't disappear like that again okay? You almost gave me a heart attack."

She chided on her seven months old baby only to get a pair of big emerald eyes looking at her.

"Seriously don't do that again okay love?"

Haldis stops sucking on her milk bottle to stare and giggle at her serious looking mother as if she finds Lillian saying something funny. Feeling her eye twitch Lillian can only sigh in defeat.

"You are definitely James' child." Her lips curl up as she watches her daughter sucking back on her milk bottle and thinks of today's event.

Explaining all the strange things that happened to her throughout her labor and today confirms her suspicions. Haldis Ren Stemlocke her beautiful daughter is gifted with special abilities.

Fearing for her daughter's safety, for there are a lot of unpleasant characters that would want or resent her gifts and she can only hope nothing would destroy their peaceful lives in their beloved home.

-o0o-

Two years swiftly flashes by for the mother and daughter. When Haldis is two years old Lillian decided that she has to find work.

After all the money she and James saved is drastically decreasing with the expenses of the funeral and her labor.

Not to mention all the money she used for her daughter's needs. Her baby is her whole world and she would do anything for her daughter's happiness so she needs to look for a job.

Finally landing a job in a family restaurant as a cook and much to her relief she is allowed to bring Haldis with her.

Her baby is given a corner where she could color and draw, Lillian would check on her whenever she's not so busy.

The owner and the other employees adore and dote at the two year old toddler as she is such a sweet heart.

They would look out for the little girl and play with her when Lillian is too busy cooking.

The owner herself would give the child cookies and a glass of milk or orange juice. Haldis is quite popular with the costumers because she is such a cheerful bundle of energy.

Lillian feels guilty because she can't spend much time with her little angel at work so whenever she has free time or a day off, she would make up with her as much as she can.

Lillian is thankful and a bit concerned of how much more mature her daughter is compared to the other children her age acts and behaves.

It's as if the toddler doesn't want to trouble her mother so much. Though there are the occasional mischievous streak her daughter inherited from her father.

Their life is progressing quite nicely; Lillian's pay check is quite generous as the owner likes the mother and daughter very much so as to help her she added a little bit more for Lillian's pay checks which helped them greatly.

Whenever Lillian harvested her flowers she would sometimes sell them to the flower shop, adding the savings she intended for her daughter's future schoolings.

Things progressed wonderfully and peacefully for the early years for the Stemlockes.

Well aside of the occasional appearance of Haldis gift and thanks to the ever blooming and growing number of her plants in their flower garden,

Lillian would get a hefty amount of money she earns from selling them. So all is well and happy for the Stemlocke family.

-o0o-

As the more Haldis grow the more strange and peculiar things happen. One afternoon while the two Stemlockes are tending to their much beloved flower garden.

Lillian who is trimming the plants while she requested her daughter to pull out the weeds.

Focusing her entire attention to trimming the flower bushes that she fails to notice the sad expression her daughter is having while staring at the weeds.

When Lillian finally breaks out of her work she looks questioningly at the depressed look Haldis is wearing.

"Haldis?" Her four years old daughter looks back at her with sad looking emerald eyes

. Lillian doesn't like seeing her beloved little girl like that so she resolute herself to find out the reason of what made her have that expression.

"What's wrong darling?"

Haldis looks down again to look at the weeds.

"They are sad mommy." Lillian blinks, confused.

"Who are sad?"

The four year old softly touches the little plants.

"The weeds."

Lillian stand still in rigid shock as the gears in her brain are rapidly turning. She jolts out of her daze.

"Why are they sad then sweetie?"

Her only daughter pause a bit her eyes narrowing in concentration then answers her with teary emerald eyes.

"T-They said that they will d-die if I pull them out of the ground."

Tears fell from Haldis sad emerald eyes.

"Dying is sad right mommy?" Lillian can only nod stupidly at her daughter's question remembering James death. She was also shocked at how Haldis knew that dying is a sad thing.

"The weeds are crying mommy!" The heartbroken look at her little angel's face tore at her heart.

So she pulls Haldis in her arms and firmly but gently embraces her. Lillian can feel the dampness on her shirt from the four year Old's tears.

"I don't want them to die!" Yells Haldis in her arms and Lilly felt the trembles of her baby's body.

"Yes, me too. We won't hurt them." Says Lillian softly while gently rubbing Haldis back to sooth her.

Her words made her baby stop trembling and she looked her head up to see her mother.

"Really?"

Laughing she nods and pats her daughter's messy mane and with a loving smile she says,

"Really, I promise." Haldis teary emerald eyes brighten and with a wide smile she hugs her mother.

"Thank you mommy!"

Lillian smiles.

"Anything for you darling." In relief Haldis quickly fell asleep in her arms. It's her nap time anyway so Lillian carried her inside their house and placed her in their bed.

When she's done tucking Haldis in she went outside to fulfill her promise to her little angel. She doesn't care that her daughter can talk to plants.

Yes, I'll do anything for your happiness. You are my life and my world. My beautiful Haldis.

-o0o-

One year later.

Lillian wakes up in the middle of a stormy night. The roaring of the thunder and the cries of her daughter woke her up.

Getting out of the bed and out of her room she heads to Haldis room that is right next to hers.

Opening the door and entering the dimly lit room Lillian finds her daughter in her bed, clutching tightly to her pillow and shakily sobbing. Alarmed Lillian hastily run towards her daughter then calls her.

"Haldis?"

The crying pause for a second and Lilly finds herself locked on the soulful teary gaze of her 5 years old daughter.

"M-Mommy?" Haldis asks her tone tinge with relief.

"Yes sweetie it's me, did the thunder scare you?"

The distressed little girl shook her head.

"No mommy it doesn't scare me."

Must be a bad dream Lillian thought to herself.

"Did you have a bad dream then?" Haldis gives her a nod, her little body trembling.

"I saw a snake man in my dream and he was scary!" Lillian quickly hugs her little girl to comfort her when she saw the pure fear in her golden like emerald eyes.

"Sssh, darling it's just a dream." She gently reassures the 5 year old while rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"But he was holding a stick that is making a scary green light mommy!" Lillian blinks. A stick?

"A stick darling?"

She was answered by a series of nods by her daughter a look of determination in Haldis face.

"He was shouting abra kadabra too!" Lillian bit her lip to suppress her laughter. Silly Haldis. Deciding to indulge daughter in order to calm her down.

"Oh, he must be a magician then!" Haldis blinks her eyes at her mother's suggestion.

"The snake man is a magician mommy?"

Lillian nods at her little girl donning on a serious look. Looking at the doubting expression on Haldis face Lilly presses on.

"That green light from the stick must be a trick dear, it's not real."

Big emerald eyes stare at her and Lillian couldn't help but feel a little unnerve. But then it all disappears as she is graced by a beautiful bright smile from Haldis.

"Okay!"

Lillian got Haldis to lie back on the bed; she covers her with her comforter.

Singing a lullaby to speed up her daughter's drowsiness she lightly kissed Haldis forehead when she was sure she's asleep.

She lightly walks out of the room and gently closes the door then heads back to her room to resume her sleep.

"I'm glad that it's not real mommy, that snake man killed you with the green light."

Luminous golden like emerald eyes flashed throughout the dark room with the sound of a roaring thunder and the raging storm in the background.

-o0o-

Twelve years old Haldis Ren Stemlocke is running with haste down the town. Her mother asked her to deliver a bouquet of crimson red anthuriums to the flower shop.

Confidently running through the shops and the houses she swiftly jumps up to the thick brick fence and expertly trails fast to head to her destination.

Wavy raven locks blowing on her face and her round glasses in place around her catlike brilliant emerald eyes hardened in determination while her pink pouty lips curve into a smile.

A triumphant grin breaks out of her face as she nears to the flower shop.

Jumping back to the ground with cat like grace she pass through the corner as a short cut only to stop dead in her tracks when she finds a miserable Mr. Arthur Wells slumping on the cemented ground.

Haldis finds this quite odd as the red head is always happily smiling. Her curiosity and hero complex kicking in she kneels down to face the older man with the bouquet firmly but gently tucked in her side.

"Is something the matter Mr. Wells?"

Dull blue eyes locked on her and the red head sighed.

"I made a mistake at work and my boss got mad." Answered the red head in a hoarse voice.

"He fired me."

Sadness fills though her when she realizes the dire situation. Mr. Wells has seven children and while two are already working it doesn't change the fact of how hard it is to raise five children.

Although his pay is adequate for living it's still not enough to satisfy his children's desires. Such as buying toys and stuff.

Now that he got fired it would be a disaster for the Wells family. She watches in sadness as Mr. Wells sighed and slumped in defeat.

She wants to help him, very much so actually. How can a measly 12 years old help him though? She sure can't give money for they also need it.

Thinking hardly for minutes that she fails to notice someone calling her.

_"Pssst!"_ That made her look around looking for the origin then she remembers the anthurium flowers with her. So she focuses her attention to the bouquet of flowers.

_"Yes?"_ She gently asks unmindful of the depressed and dazed red head near her. No human or animal can understand nor hear the language of the flora except Haldis.

You can only hear the sound of the air. Mutters of the winds.

_"We can help!"_

_"We can!"_

_"With your help of course!"_ Excited voices burst from the flowers. Haldis is delighted to hear that she can help the Wells family.

_"How?"_

_"Just extract some of our essence and turn it into something you wish!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Do it!"_

_"Close your eyes and concentrate to feel us."_

So Haldis closes her eyes and breaths in air. She concentrated her attention to the crimson red anthuriums; she can see something coming from the flowers.

The twelve years old realizes that it must be the essence so she lifted her fingers and gently touches the flowers then a glowing light clutches on her hand.

Haldis wishes for something to make people happy.

Something to drive the sadness away. Something to motivates and energizes them then the glowing light suddenly morphs into crimson red, gem like tear shaped seeds.

_"You did it!"_

_"That was cool!"_

_"Do it again!"_

_"Make the human consume it."_

_"Yeah!"_

Haldis giggles at the energetic flowers then pokes the still dazed red head. Who had not noticed the miraculous phenomenon because of his misery.

"Mr. Wells?"

The red head finally notices her, his dull blue eyes looking at her.

"Yes?"

Haldis gently grabs his hand and puts the seeds in it. With a soft smile, cat like golden emerald eyes locks on his as if she can see through his soul.

"Take them, eat one when you're sad."

Doubtful eyes stares at the crimson red, gem like seeds. Thinking that he has nothing to lose he takes one and eats it.

All of the sudden a big wide smile spreads throughout his face, his dull blue eyes brightening gleefully.

The red head places the seeds in his pocket. Then he is jumping up and down while joyfully laughs. He clasps on Haldis free hand and energetically shakes it.

"Thank you, thank you! It works!"

"Anytime." Haldis warmly says, happy she could be of help. The anthurium flowers themselves are glad to be of service to her.

_"Don't you have to deliver us to the flower shop?"_ Haldis eyes widen in realization.

"Oh no! Bye Mr. Wells!" She didn't wait for his reply when she runs as if a mad man is after her.

In days to months Haldis would give those seeds whenever she can see someone in trouble or depressed. She is just happy to help to those in need.

-o0o-

Walking casually through the streets of London, Haldis Ren Stemlocke now thirteen years old is on her way home with a bag of groceries in hand.

Humming a toneless tune she is wondering what will be tonight's dinner. Hoping that she'll have some oh so delicious treacle tarts for dessert.

She can never have too much of that sweet for her it's food for the gods.

Stopping her thoughts of the godly dessert so that she won't be seen drooling on the streets she notices an Asian looking spiky haired brunette about her age looking panicked.

He was looking around as if he is looking for someone. Her hero complex kicking in again she fluidly walks towards the Asian and stops in front of him.

"Can I help you?" The brunette whips his head towards her his doe like hazel eyes locking to her cat like emerald ones.

The guy looks conflicted over something and she can see pink spreading to his cheeks. Cute. Haldis blinks. Bloody hell?! Did she just think he's cute? No way.

He just reminded her of a cute bunny that's all, she never check guys out. Yep, never.

Nodding her head absently she touches the blood red primrose hairpin in her hair. It was a gift from her mother on her thirteenth birthday.

Done with her inner monologue she turns her attention to the brunette.

"I-I no g-good English." The guy stutteringly answers her in broken heavily accented English. Haldis smiles understandingly at him.

"It's okay, you can understand me right?"

The brunette hesitantly nods, his hands clutching together.

"That's good. Are you lost?"

A nod again. Poor guy getting lost in another country. Haldis thought.

"Hm, are you staying at a hotel?"

"Y-yes, W-Woteru Foranto Hoteru." Haldis smiles.

"Ah, Water Front Hotel huh, I know the way. I can take you there it's on my way home anyway."

He nods again though this time a small smile in his face and relief can be seen in his hazel eyes.

"This way." Haldis made the foreigner follow her and she couldn't help but notice how clumsy or unlucky he is.

Tripping on air, smacking on a pole and dogs loudly barking on him with him shrieking.

They walk in comfortable silence except for the brunette's 'accidents.' They finally arrive outside the Water Front Hotel so Haldis looks at her companion.

"Here we are this is the hotel you're staying at right?"

"Yes, sankyu." Haldis couldn't help the spreading blush in her cheeks as the Asian gives her a soft smile and his hazel eyes tinged with orange.

"N-No problem, I got to go home now." Where the bloody hell did the cute bunny go to? This guy sure is h-. She stopped the direction to her thoughts when she remembers something.

"Hey!" She calls out to him and walks towards him.

The brunette looks at her in puzzlement when she grabs his hand gently and puts a four leafed clover shaped gem in the same color and shade as Haldis eyes from her pocket.

She clutches back to the bag of groceries and gives him bright smile.

"I'll give that to you. I am sure it will bring you good luck!" And with a wave she runs through the streets to head home without looking back.

Never did she know that things would change in her life forever in a couple of minutes and hours.

-o0o-

Her luminous emerald eyes widen in shock as she takes in to the sight in front of her. Her home and the flower garden are on fire.

She can hear the tortured screams and cries for help from the plants and flowers. Jolting of her shock she calls for her mother.

"Mom! Where are you?" She searches through the place making sure to avoid the flames. Her heart is pierced with pain whenever she hears the screams and cries of the plants and flowers alike.

She feels something pierce her skin and in seconds she succumbs to the call of sleep.

Haldis groggily wakes up in an unfamiliar room her hands are handcuffed to the couch.

There are no windows and there is no furniture other than the uncomfortable couch she is in.

There is video camera near the door though. The door opens and a man in a suit came inside and picked up the camera with him.

"You're finally awake."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Haldis asks the man but she can feel the goose bumps crawling through her skin.

"I was ordered by my boss to bring you here." Answers the man off handedly while checking something to the video camera.

"Why?"

The man in a suit finally looks at her. A wide grin in his rugged face.

"Isnt it obvious? It's because of your wonderful abilities!" The man excitedly exclaims. While a shudder of dread passed through Haldis.

"The seeds you made are quite spectacular! Think of the money the people would give just to have them!"

"Like bloody hell will I make them for you lot!" She scathingly replies. How dare they burn her home! No way will she follow what they order her.

The man only loudly laughs at her he's even clutching his stomach. Then he presses some button on the video camera and shoves it near her face.

"You have no choice little girl!"

Haldis eyes widen in shock and in dread as she watches a video of her mother in some cell.

She was gagged and handcuffed, her emerald eyes filled with pain as tears fall in her lovely face.

"See? You're beloved mother will suffer and die if you disobey us."

Then the man tauntingly laughs at her, loving the misery in her golden like emerald eyes. He turns off the button and puts the video camera away.

"So? Gonna follow us now?"

Haldis closes her eyes shut and in a defeated voice she says,

"Yes."

**-TO BE CONTINUED!-**

* * *

Haldis actually means: Stone spirit and reliable. I just liked it.

Ren: Means Lotus in Asia. Lotus symbolizes rebirth and it matches Harry in the story.

So what do you guys think? Do you like this chapter? I hope so. The Vongolas will be making an appearance next chapter.

I apolgize for the half assed description of the gardening and such. I am no expert, hehe.

Please review they are greatly appreciated.

See yah soon!


End file.
